For example, attempts have been made to improve wear resistance of wood cutting tools by forming a hard coating that is made of a chromium nitride on either the rake face or the clearance face of the cutting tool, as described in Patent Document 1. A hard coating that is made of a chromium nitride provides wear resistance that cannot be achieved by a base material, such as tool steel, alone. When used to cut wood that has a high consent of water, however, the chromium component is likely to elute, and the desired durability may not be achieved due to corrosion. Thus, a wood cutting tool coated with a base coating that is made of chromium or a chromium nitride and a main coating of a chromium oxide that is applied on the base coating, has been proposed, like the wood cutting tool described in Patent Document 2.